


Bismuth the Pearl Holder

by FalonomAfterMidnight



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Harems, Humor, Random & Short, Shout-outs, Silly, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Triple Drabble, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 01:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17757149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalonomAfterMidnight/pseuds/FalonomAfterMidnight
Summary: There's just something about Bismuth that causes Pearls to be attracted to her.





	Bismuth the Pearl Holder

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a little idea I had a couple months back.

One day, the Diamonds sent their Pearls down to the Beach House for a little "play-date" Steven had arranged.

Due to Homeworld's conditioning, the day wasn't all that exciting, actually, until...

Pearl shyly asked Bismuth, "If it's not too much trouble for you, may I rest on you?"

"No, it's not! After all, I'd do anything for a cute little Pearl like you." Bismuth chuckled.

This compliment made the white Gem blush. "Then, I won't hold back." And so, Pearl climbed up onto Bismuth's back and rested on top of her.

Blue and Yellow Pearl stared at Bismuth and Pearl. Then, they walked up to them.

"I want up..." said Blue.

"Why not?" Bismuth set her other arm down, and Blue climbed onto it. Bismuth got back up, and Blue curled up.

"Eh heh heh, may I?" asked Yellow.

"Uh, sure! The more the merrier!" Bismuth set her other arm down, and Yellow climbed onto it. Bismuth straightened her body, and Yellow curled up. Now both of Bismuth's arms were full from cradling two Pearls.

Then, she felt soft weight against her chest. Bismuth looked to down to see... Pink Diamond's original Pearl leaning against her. The bun-haired Gem rubbed and rubbed her head against her like a cat until she finally settled down.

Steven was swept away by the sheer cuteness of the scene. "This is like the time where Garnet found herself surrounded by kitties!"

Unfortunately, the large Gem was not accustomed to so many Pearls at once. "Uhh... Steven?" Bismuth smiled nervously.

"Don't move." Grinning with stars in his eyes, Steven took several photos of the group on his phone. "Hold that position! Connie needs to see this!"

Oh, they stayed in that position alright...

...For hours.

"...I've made a horrible mistake." said the poor weary Bismuth.

**Author's Note:**

> Who wouldn't love such a sweet, tender hunk?
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
